Of warriors and teenagers
by Numb3rs96
Summary: What are Beacons students doing when they're not busy fighting Grimm and saving the world? They're just your everyday teenagers of course. But given their abilities, that may easily make them an even greater threat than the Grimm themselves. For one Jaune Arc at least. Series of connected short stories in and around Beacon set between season 2 and 3.
1. Absolutely natural

**Of warriors and teenagers**

Chapter I: Absolutely natural

Jaune Arc never really thought of himself as an extraordinary perceptive person.

Well, to be fair, he never thought of himself as extraordinary in anything else either. But living in a school designed to train Huntsmen and Huntresses such as Beacon tends to give even someone like him a sense of expecting the... well, unexpectable. Being surrounded by so many ridiculously overpowered and at the same time often random individuals can make you a lot more observant for any oncoming danger. Over the past few months he managed to stay out of any major incidents within the school boundaries. Maybe except for his little backstory with Cardin. Or this „food-fight" in their second semester. Or Yangs rampage when he tripped and accidentally grabbed her hair...

In retrospect, he might've gotten himself into a few more ... inconvenient ... situations than he initially thought. But since he was capable of learning from his mistakes, that was all about to change. He would be prepared for everything Beacon could throw at him from now on. That was what he told himself while turning off his alarm clock in the morning.

This was before something had been ironically thrown directly at him and collided with his poor stomach at full speed of course.

Now, Jaune liked to think of himself as a very calm and collected individual, so his reaction was completely appropriate to the situation he was currently in. He absolutely not screamed the place down and tried to shove the intruder of his personal space off, only to get punched in the face in return. Please, he wasn't that pathetic.

 _Who are you trying to convince, yourself? Tell you what, it's not working at all._

If not for his Aura, his nose would've been broken for sure. Or the fact that he was more than used to getting punched in the face due to his sparring matches with Cardin. This way, it only freaking hurt. He got the message though and gave up his hopeless and very short-lived battle to achieve freedom in fear of getting punched again.

 _Damn you, Jaune, and your need to tempt fate._ Was all he could think while trying to regain his senses through the pain emitting from his stomach.

„Morning Jauney"

Cried the – now classified as human – cause of his pain, all the while making theirself comfortable on his still aching mid-section. Only now did his still _really_ tired and _really_ dazed brain recommend him to open his eyes, which he slowly obeyed. In front of him – or on top of him, depending from the angle you looked – was sitting no one else than...

...Jaune sighed. Or tried to. And started coughing because of his still burning stomach.

„Morning Nora" he finally brought out. How could anything in the world ever prepare you for the amount of energy and randomness that is Nora Valkyrie.

Nora grinned like a maniac in return. To be fair, it was more or less the way she always grinned, so nothing more maniac than anytime else. At least he hoped so. At this point, Ren was still the only person who could truly see changes in her temper through her smile.

„How you're doing, oh fearless leader?" she finally asked.

Jaune decided to skip the part of asking why she had to punch im in the face, why she shouted her greetings in his ear or why she was even sitting on him in the first place. He already knew her answer. She would pinch his nose and say „Boop". According to Ren, she showed her trust through actions like these.

Yay. He felt so trusted right now.

Getting his mind back to the problem at hand - or at stomach, heh, heh... yeah, he should stop spending time with Yang - he decided to play nice and hopefully avoid any more attacks by the red-head.

„Never felt better, how about you?"

If possible, her grin got even wider.

„I'm great" she exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air and looking at the ceiling, before turning her face back at Jaune.

„You know why?"

 _Damned, did I forget anything?_ Jaune wondered, slightly panicked, before gulping and stammering his answer.

„I'm afraid not". At that, Nora's face seemed to fall just in the slightest little bit.

„Do you know what day it is?" At this, Jaune turned his head to his alarm clock.

„Saturday?" he wondered aloud. Why would he even set his alarm on a saturday? Wait, did he set his alarm? He didn't remeber doing so.

„Nora" he started, turning back to the hammer wielding creature of doom.

„Did you set my alarm clock on 5:30 for today?"

Seemingly surprised by his question, Nora cocked her head to the side.

„Why, of course I did, since you forgot to do so yesterday." Jaune could only groan at her response.

„Why would you do that?"

„You really don't remeber?" Nora asked in return, and he could've sworn he heard a tiny little bit of sadness in her usually so bubbly voice.

 _Just what on Remnant is she talking about?_ The knight twisted his mind in hope of finding an answer but to no avail.

„I'm sorry Nora, but I have no idea what you're talking..." the rest of his response was stuck in his throat by the sight before him. Nora suddenly appeared to be completely crushed. She gave him the full package, with teary eyes and a quivering lip and all. Monty Oum, did she get lessons from Ruby?

"But I thought you wanted to come along for the X-Ray and Vav release in Vale."

His eyes widened.

"That's today" he practically shouted and managed to bring a smile back to Nora's face, who eagerly nodded at his question. Without thinking, Jaune raised his arms and hugged the orange-haired girl, all the while laughing like a maniac himself. He waited for this release for months. Ever since the producers of the comics anounced a new spin-off for the X-Ray and Vav universe along with a reissue of the very first comics from some 40 years ago, Jaune was determined to get every single edition. While talking to his teammates and team RWBY it turned out that Nora, Ruby and Yang were enthusiastic readers of the franchise as well and so they decided to go to Vale together.

And now, if not for Nora he would've totally forgotten one of the most important days in his nearly eighteen year old life. That's why he was currently hugging the redhead to death.

...

Now that he thought about it, she had been extremely quiet ever since his little surprise hug started. Turning his face down to look at her, only to see her looking directly back at him with her trademark grin, Jaune suddenly realised just _how_ close they were. He blushed profoundly and let go of her immediately, before stuttering some incoherent excuses. Since when did he start to randomly hug his friends? That was totally unlike him. Were Nora's antics starting to rub off on him?

Hearing her teammate stutter, the ginger-headed girl in question started to giggle again.

"You're grip was way more firm than I thought, oh fearless leader. Seems like you're training is paying of." was all she seemed to have to say to the matter.

"Huh?" Came Jaune's very intelligent response. Did he actually get lucky and she wouldn't throw him out of the window or break his legs? Now that he thought about it, it would be rather weird if Nora of all people would have a problem with others being close to her. Then again, she used to be pretty random most of the time, but she usually only got clingy with people she knew. And trusted, according to Ren.

Once again, Yay.

"And don't worry, your behaviour is absolutely natural for someone your age."

"..."

"..."

"What!?"

Just how many turns was their conversation going to take? And even more important, how on Remnant did it take _this_ turn to begin with?

"That's what Renny always used to say to me when I was hugging other people and their reaction was somewhat weird." Nora finally replied, all the while still smiling.

Jaune mentally facepalmed. That absolutely sounded like something Nora would do. He would spare himself the attempt to explain the reasons for his sudden outburst to her. Right after this thought however, another realisation hit him.

Ren. Pyrrha. Why did no one of them say anything the whole time? There was no way the both of them could've stayed asleep during their little exchange. Looking to his left, Jaune was surprised to see that Ren was in fact still asleep, probably getting used to sleep through Nora's antics years ago. Turning his head to his right he managed to get a look of a _very_ peeved looking Pyrrha. Wow, whatever was she so angry about? However, the moment she noticed him looking at her, she smiled warmly again. Huh, strange. He smiled back and wanted to greet her, only to realise that Nora was still talking.

 _Whoops, seems like I'm getting better in tuning out her rambling as well._

Luckily, what she said seemed to be of no importance in the end since she spotted Pyrrha getting up and with a shouted "Pyrrha" proceeded to tackle the spartan down.

"Good Morning, Nora" Pyrrha replied warmly. "I hope you slept well."

"You bet" the hammer-wielder replied happily. "I just woke up Jauney for the X-Ray and Valve release today, but he was so soft and warm that I had to stay on him a little longer."

"Sorry for have woken you up, Pyr." Jaune chose this moment to apologize, before Nora's words sunk in.

"Hey!"

"It's quite alright, I wanted to stand up early and train anyway." Pyrrha replied, seemingly in a much better mood than just seconds before. How she managed to stay so friendly and calm while being tackled to the ground was completely beyond Jaune. Nora, however, didn't seem to be too eager about keep sitting on Pyrrha anyway.

"I don't know, somehow you're not as comfortable as Jauney. I guess you're just not as soft." she mused aloud.

"Hey!"

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune, still seemingly unaffected by the girl on top of her and started to smirk.

"Well, we're working on it." she finally replied.

It was his time to crack a smile now. Oh you bet they were.

Every.

Single.

Evening.

He never felt that much pain than after the first week of their trainig. Except maybe for the second one. But now, after a few months, all his work finally started to pay of and he was certain that it would continue to do so. Especially when all of their future training sessions will be as intense as the one yesterday evening. In the end, Jaune was so tired that Pyrrha had to carry his weapons for him to prevent him from collapsing. The moment he finally hit the bed, he was out like a light. Which might be why he forgot about the release in the first place.

"No way!" Nora interrupted his train of thoughts again.

"I don't want to lose my pillow" He would've objected on being called a pillow, weren't it for the once again erupting pain in his stomach.

Nora, now on top of him again, stared down on him completely serious, pointed a finger at him and declared:

"You, Jaune Arc have hereby to proclaim that you will never be as uncomfortable as Pyrrha."

"..."

"..."

And just like that, Beacon kept throwing things at him that he clearly wasn't able to dodge. Probably never would be. He looked at Pyrrha for help, but she seemed to be completely content with watching him in his dilemma and just smiled back at him. In the end, it was a male voice coming to his help.

"Who's never gonna be what now?" asked the final member of his team.

"Renny" was all reply he got before he as well got tackled by the orange-haired body of madness. However, looking his way, Jaune could clearly see the smirk the stoic boy send at him, and had to refuse the urge to roll his eyes. Was everyone going to make fun of him today?

Probably.

However, since Nora seemed to be occupied with crushing Ren and babbling about her morning at the moment, Jaune took his chance to stand up and slowly make his way to the bathroom...

"Oh, and Jauney" just to stop dead in his tracks. Damned. He nearly made it. He slowly turned around once more to face the young Valkyrie, only to find her in front of him. Like, _directly_ in front of him. Grinning. He stumbled back two steps all the while getting red in the face again because of just how close she was to him.

"don't forget, it's absolutely natural." And with that, the red-haired devil closed the door.

 _Wha...? Is she saying things like that on purpose?_

Jaune was standing at his side of the door for at least a minute, opening and closing his mouth before his brain rebooted. He finally managed to do his usual morning routine before leaving the bathroom, so Nora could get ready as well. Thankfully, she spared him any out of place comments this time and just closed the door.

Turning back around to his other teammates, he was faced with two faces of amusement and curiosity. Pyrrha clearly still fighting the urge to laugh, while even Ren couldn't completely suppress the smile that crept on his face. He was the first to talk.

"Tough morning, Jaune?" At that, Jaune could only groan, before letting himself fall on his bed.

"How do you keep up with her all the time? I just had to do so for around five minutes and nearly lost it." He probably would have, if not for his calmness and collectedness.

 _You're trying it again. Still isn't working._

"Oh, you know..." Ren interrupted his thoughts with a now clear to see smirk on his face . "... when you're around Nora for a while, feelings like that become _absolutely natural_."

Jaune deadpanned at his stoic friend, whose smirk didn't leave his face and glanced at his partner, who barely managed to suppress her laughter on their friends attempt to be funny.

"And here I thought Yang's jokes were bad." at this, and at the sight of Ren's face falling, Pyrrha lost her fight and started to laugh quietly. Jaune himself managed to crack a smile himself while looking at the ceiling.

"I'm completely serious." came Ren's unexpected response, at which Pyrrha finally bursted out into laughter and Jaune soon followed suit after taking a surprised look at the now seemingly slightly bewildered boy. Letting his laughter die down slowly into a content smile, the knight let his thoughts wander while waiting for Nora to return so they could get breakfast and meet up with...

... his eyes widened in shock, as he realised _who_ he will meet up with in a few minutes.

Was he totally crazy? There was no way he was able to survive a whole day alone with Nora, Ruby and Yang. That's practically asking for your own funeral. He groaned once more, before hearing the bathroomdoor burst open, revealing a completely dressed and ready to go Nora.

"Come on, oh fearless leader, time to get pancakes."

Taking a look to his two remaining teammates, who still seemed to be happy not to be the center of Nora's attention, he sighed one last time before getting up. Today was supposed to be one of the best days of his life after all.

"Allright Nora, let's get going."

"Yay" came the immediate response, before she shot out of the room at incredible speed. Seriously, was she taking lessons from Ruby?

He was able to shoot one last glance at his comrades giving him thumbs up's and encouraging smiles before he closed the door and followed his friend down the hall towards breakfast.

 _I guess there just are a few things, that not even Bacon can prepare you for._

* * *

Back in the dorm room, two people remained sitting in their respective beds, still thinking about the rather unexpected way this morning played out so far.

Finally, the read headed girl turned to look at her black haired teammate with a still amused but slightly worried glance.

"You think he's gonna be alright?"

The black haired boy looked back at her with an unreadable expression, seemingly thinking about her question, before it turned into a twisted smile of sorts.

"Probably."

* * *

 **A/N Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfic "Of warriors and teenagers". If you're currently reading this then you managed to fight yourself through the whole story, which I'm very grateful for. However, at this point I'd like to ask a few favors of you. First of all I would love to know whether you liked the story or not. Did it make you laugh? Or did I completely ruin any funny part of it with futile rambling? Secondly, since english is not my native language, I would appreciate any hints on any possible misstake I made throughout the story, from grammatical errors down to wrong comma placement or weird phrases that you just wouldn't use in english. (The same of course refers to this Autors Note or even the description of the story). And last but not least, do you think I should continue writing on this story? Or is it completely awful and should've never be published in the first place? And if I should continue it, should I do so with continuing the "storyline" which I accidentally set up myself? Or with just doing a few disconnected drabbles like I originally intented to? I'd really appreciate any form of help and opinion on these matters, though I do hope that you will go easy on me and not tear my story into peaces without actually giving any advice on how to do better. That being said, thank you all very much and have a nice day.**

 **Numb3rs96**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the persons I've been writing about. Those belong to Roosterteeth.**


	2. Breakfast madness

**Of warriors and teenagers**

Chapter II: Breakfast madness

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Roosterteeth alone.**

A few minutes later Jaune was about to enter the cafeteria. Having lost sight of Nora directly after he closed the door to his dormroom, he kept quite the pace trying to catch up with the bubbly girl.

For around a minute. Then he had to take a break, panting like someone would expect you to do after a marathon.

 _Way to go Jaune, some impressive improvement of skill you're showing there._

Hey, it's not like it was his fault for being tired and still pretty much exhausted after last evenings training session, but this of course didn't reduce neither the physically pain nor the blow to his manly pride. Or to whatever was left of it after being battered a dozen times by Cardin in front of the whole class or losing sparring match after sparring match against his partner.

Seeing it that way, there probably wasn't much pride left to take the blow, so no need to worry about it.

 _Whew, since when am I this sarcastic? That's more Ren's or Weiss' part. Seems like Nora isn't the only one to rub off on me. I wonder if I have this kind of effect on someone else as well._

At that, he paused for a second, now right in front of the cafeteria, to ponder about his last thought. Finally, he decided to hope that he didn't, since turning his friends into a bunch of akward, neck-scratching losers who would totally suck at anything even remotly close to combat presumably wasn't really desirable after all.

Opening the large double wing door with that in mind, he once again was caught by surprise this morning, as something - presumably cake - hit his face.

Jeez, what was going on with all those flying things hitting him anywhere on his body in the last few days? Beginnig with a few of the books in the library - not just one, no, he somehow managed to take five books to the head in just one bloody afternoon! The last one being the history of Remnant really got the best of him. In the end it was Blake who literally kicked him out of the library before he could destroy more of her precious books. Yeah, thank you very much for caring more about these malicious pieces of so-called "literature" than about his poor head - a dust crystal Ren tossed him during one of their team-training sessions that he didn't manage to catch in time and that send him trough the roof - again, literally - one of Nora's grenades - don't ask, just... just don't - heck, even his own shield after an unbelievably graceful fall to his rear in one of his trainig sessions with Pyrrha, not to mention Nora herself just this morning and now seemingly a piece of cake straight to the face... he didn't like where this was going at all. What was it, did he finally unlock his Semblance and it turned out to be some sort of magnet for bad luck?

He groaned at the thought before whiping the stuff off his face, only now realising that he probably just ruined his glove. Deciding to at least taste this newly aquired piece of destruction, his mood raised considerably.

"Hmm, cheesecake, at least the apocalypse will be tasty this way." was all he could murmur before a shout drew his attention to the comitter of the attack.

"Over here Jauney." Nora screamed through the all but empty cafeteria, which caused him to slowly walk towards the direction of her voice, all the while cleaning his face and inhaling the delicious cake. Since when did they have cheesecake for breakfast anyway?

His train of thought got cut short when he arrived at their usual table, since he noticed for the first time that their today's partner were already there as well.

"Morning Ruby, Yang" he greeted the respective sister.

"Good Morning Jaune" Ruby stated happily while munching on a few cookies. Five, if he counted right. At the same time. How was that even possible? And wasn't she somehow just a little too happy right now? Even for Ruby's standards, this amount of happiness in the morning seemed just downright ridiculous.

"Heyah, Lady-killer, how ya' doin?" with that, Yang drew his attention away from her little sister towards herself. He looked at her a little irritated at what she smirked.

"Heard your morning has been a little... rough?" she inquisited with a wiggle of her brow. At that, Jaune's attention finally turned towards Nora with an accusing stare. The girl in question was merely able to raise a brow at him, since she was currently busy inhaling pencakes at disturbing speed.

"Wha?" she managed to bring out, at which Jaune only made a few helpless handgestures towards her, than Yang and Ruby and lastly himself. This of course did little to lessen Nora's confusement.

"What?" she asked again, this time without at least three pancakes in her mouth. "You took like ages to get here, so I told them the story of this morning myself." she stated in her usual energetic demanour.

Jaune's eyes widened in shock at the thought of what Nora might have made out of it in her tendency to exaggerate. He got his answer the moment he looked back to Yang who gave him a shiteating grin.

 _It's official. I'm going to die out of embarrassment in the next five minutes._

"Yep" Yang simply stated to Jaune's confusion.

"You probably will." the brawler simply clarified, her grin still present.

"...did I actually say that out loud?" Jaune asked and received two nods at that, Nora still being to busy to actually doing as much as nod.

"What kind of story did she tell this time?" Jaune asked the two sisters, although he got a pretty good idea because of Yang's ear-to-ear grin.

 _Oum, save me._

"Oh, not that much of a story actually, only that she woke you up this morning by jumping on your stomach..." Yang started.

 _That ... doesn't even sound this bad..._

"...before you went into a fight about the dominance in your bed..."

 _...nevermind._

"...which she of course won." Jaune got completely red, why would Nora tell them a completely normal story - well normal by the standard Jaune set when Nora was around - in a way that you just _had_ to misinterpret it. And to Yang of all people.

"Well, let me tell you that's not at all what ha..." he tried to reason but was cut short by the blonde.

"Before Pyrrha and Ren woke up because of your little fight..."

 _Oh please, no._

"...and Nora decided to ... spread the fun a little bit." and just as he thought he couldn't get any redder, he did, every cherry would look pale compared with him right now. He started to stutter a response but the brawling demon wasn't finished yet.

"And after she succesfully ... _dominanted_ Pyrrha and Ren she managed to stop you in your attempt to escape into the bathroom and..."

"S-s-stop it." Jaune all but shouted to stop this Oum-forsaken girl from completely ruining his mental image of his team.

 _To late bro, sorry to say so._

If possible, Yang's grin got even wider at his sudden outburst and even Ruby had to stifle a laughter. Great, now she began to laugh about her big sisters kind of humor as well. The innocent little girl he once met was probably dead. Well, innocent of course being relative, thinking that she killed hundered and hundered creatures of Grimm with her ridicolously overpowered gigantic monster-scythe (and gun, he would never forget that) way before they even met. But still...

"Well, well, Vomit-Boy" Yang once again stopped him in his thoughts. "what exactly were you thinking? All I wanted to say was that she gave you some really helpfull advice, but seeing your reaction I'm beginning to think that something else entirely happened." she concluded.

 _Oh come on, she actually planned for me to stop her at this part? This... This..._

Jaune sighed, and remembered what Ren told him to do in situations like these, relax, don't let them get the best of you and...

"Not bad, Yang, not bad, maybe if you try making good jokes as hard as you're trying to embarrass me, someone will eventually have the gentleness to laugh about one of them."

... deliver a comeback. Yeah, it might not have been the best one, but give him a break, he _did_ have quite a tough morning and was still struggling to master the art of quick-wittedness, so he thought he did pretty well.

This was the moment he realised just what he had done though. He looked back up to see Yang, whose eyes turned a bloody shade of red, a still shocked Ruby whispering him to run and ... a completely unfazed Nora still inhaling her pancakes.

 _Aw man, this is going to be the hair rampage all over again._ He fearfully thought while Yang slowly got up.

At this, every single part of his brain switched into panic-mode, leaving him to shake like a branch in the storm and surely to break like one in a few seconds as well. He openend his mouth, trying to stutter out an excuse to at least lower the damage his body was about to receive in a second...

... before clapping it shut again and looking confused at the shaking girl in front of him. Was she actually laughing? At one of his jokes? On her own costs? Wow, seemed like he did improve after all.

"Well done Lady-Killer, didn't know you had it in you." Yang managed to say after she calmed down again, eyes back to their normal lilac colour.

"Heh, yeah. Me neither." was all Jaune could reply at the moment, still stunned by the fact that he actually survived.

"That doesn't change the fact that I will get you back for it though." the brawler stated as an afterthought, making Jaune gulp in fear.

He finally got saved from his rather uncomfortable position by none other than Nora, who gulped down the last of her presumably around three dozen pancakes before looking at him in confusion.

"Aren't you going to get some breakfast Jauney? They even have cheesecake today."

At this, the knight eagerly chose to accept his teammates - intended or not - invitation to change the topic.

"That's great, but did you really have to throw one at me to show me?" he asked Nora, what gained him a surprised look from the Valkyrie in return.

"Why would I do that." was all she replied with. At that, Jaune could only deadpan at the girl. Was she serious? It's not like she needed much reason to do all the other random things she used to do. Like jumping on persons.

 _She actually had a reason to do this, remember?_ Oh shut it, will you, nobody asked for your opinion on the matter.

"Well if you didn't throw it, who did?" Jaune finally asked, spinning once on his spot to point out the completely empty cafeteria except for the four of them.

"Ruby did." the redhead simply said.

At that, said girl let out a shriek and turned to Nora with a face of betrayal.

"Nora!" she shouted in an accusing tone "You were supposed not to tell him!"

"But I don't lie to my leader." was all Nora had to say.

And just like that, Jaune found himself grinning like an idiot at Nora's words. It weren't even the words themselves that made him smile, but the way Nora said them, being utterly confused as to how she could do so much as lie to him. That made him feel somewhat proud. Of his teammate as well as of himself.

However, a question still formed in his head and he promptly adressed it at the reaper in front of him.

"Why did you throw a cake at me?"

At that, Ruby vanished from her spot at the table in a blur just to reappear right beside him, giving him the most adorable puppy eyes he had ever seen on a human being all the while practically shouting.

"Im so sorry, we played truth or dare yesterday and Yang dared me, I was afraid of what she might've asked if I said truth so I said dare and she smiled and said I dare you to throw somthing at Jaune tomorrow at breakfast and I said no way, that's mean but she wouldn't change her mind and so I figured if I have to throw something at you it should at least be something you like, so when I spotted the cheesecake ..." she stopped in her incredibly fast paced rambling the moment Jaune laid a hand on her shoulder - the left one without any cheescake on it, mind you - and calmly said.

"Relax Rubes, no harm done, I just was curious as to why you did it. I know exactly how..." he looked at the brawler for a second, who looked back at him with a grin. "... convincing your sister can be."

"Oh, you have no idea." the blonde silently replied to that, all the while smirking.

Jaune shivered.

"But still" Ruby piped up "I probably ruined your glove and you even got some on your armor and your trousers. I'm really sorry."

"Ah, don't worry, I'm just gonna change into something else right before we go and take these" he pointed at his current clothing "to a cleaning down in Vale. I'm sure they will take care of this in no time, so don't worry, that's ..."

"A piece of cake?" Yang interrupted him with an expectant grin, which slightly faltered upon the sight of Ruby and Jaune facepalming in perfect simultaneity.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." the blonde then exclaimed, to which Jaune could only shake his head before turning back to the crimsonette in front of him.

"What I wanted to say is it's no big deal, really. Got it?" at this the girl in question nodded happily before rushing at him for a quick embrace, catching Jaune completely by surprise and causing him to once again blush a deep shade of red, especially with Yang's little "story" still present in his mind.

"Thank you Jaune, you're the best." Ruby stated, before she let go of him and cocked her head in curiosity at his current colour.

"You alright?"

"Hm, oh yeah, absolutely, just had a little more ... close contact with other people today than normaly..."

"Ha, this I believe immediately." Yang cut in. That however caused Nora to finally return to this planet after she'd been staring through the window for the past few seconds. Her eyes focused on Yang for a second before her gaze turned to Jaune and she seemingly decided to rejoin the "The world against Jaune Arc" game, since her smile grew even wider before she stated.

"I don't see your problem with that, oh fearless leader, it's just like I told you before. Don't worry, it's absolutely..."

"Yeah, yeah, I think I already got it at the time." Jaune hastily replied, Nora's cut in doing nothing to lessen his blush at all and Yang's reappearing grin meaning nothing good for him, the knight decided that this would be just the perfect moment to disappear for a minute. Or a year. So before Yang could retort anything, he practically shouted.

"So, I'm just gonna get myself some breakfast now, cause ... you know, food and stuff. Important."

 _Wow. I just labeled myself as the biggest blithering idiot Remnant has ever seen. Way to go, Jaune. Way to go._

Before anyone could react, he hastily made his way over to the food distribution, all the while wondering if he could take some lessons from Ruby as well. He actually pondered about it for a moment, before shaking his head free of the thought. That would of course never work since her unnatural speed was only thanks to her Semblance, and he doubted that those puppy eyes she could master so easily would look very convincing on his face.

Finally arriving at the food distribution he took a moment to take in the huge amount of food in front of him. At this moment, Jaune doubted there was any food in the world you wouldn't get here. There was everything, from regular breakfast food, such as bread, ham, watermelon, bacon, eggs and so on to some not so regular breakfast food, the cheesecake he was about to get only beeing one example. He came across tons of pasta, steak, pizza and ... lobster? Now this was getting ridicolous. But after his time at Beacon, such things as lobster for breakfast couldn't faze Jaune anymore. So he simply shook his head at the sight, went over to where the cakes were and picked up the cheesecake. Yes, he actually took the whole cake, save for the one piece that got smashed up on his face before. He freaking loved cheesecake, okay? Turning around to walk back, a stray thought crossed his mind.

 _Just who is responsible for bringing up all the food this early in the morning anyway?_

He certainly didn't envy them for their job...

* * *

Returning to his friends with the prize in his hands, he saw them arguing about something. And just as he had expected, he wasn't even able to sit down completely before all three of them turned to face him and Yang called out

"Jaune, we need you to settle an argument." while glancing at Nora. Settling an argument between a burning fire and a raging storm? Great. Just what he always dreamed of.

 _Hey, at least your usage of words is improving. That whole "storm and fire" thing sounded pretty poetic actually._

He cracked a smile. Right. And if he could be poetic, then settling one little argument between Yang and Nora wouldn't be a problem.

"Sure, what's it about?"

"About who would be the leader of a team consisting of us four." Yang clarified.

Or maybe it would.

* * *

 **A/N Once again hello everyone and welcome to the second part of "Of warriors and teenagers". Since I spontaneously decided to continue on my idea for now, there will probably be a few more chapters connected to the previous one. As mentioned last time, any hints or ideas of how to improve this story gramatically or with regard to contents, as well as opionions about whether to continue it or not, are more than welcome and very appreciated. That being said, thank you very much for everyone who already followed or faved my story despite it only being published for such a short time. I sincerly hope you all enjoyed reading it. And since this definitely will be my last post in 2015, I wish you all a very happy New Year.**

 **Numb3rs96**

 **PS: Before I forget about it, I realized during writing that I totally suck at doing puns. So if you have an idea for a convenient pun Yang could use in any line of this story so far where I obviously missed the chance, I would love to hear about all of them so I can make Yang's character more realistic. Thank you for your help.**

 **Review:**

 **Green Gustavo:** **First of all, thank you very much for being the first one to actually write a review for my story, and a positive one on that. I got to admit though that, since I'm not directly planning on making this an actual story and therefor to differ from canon so far, I never intended on doing any pairings at all. However, things like that may change in the future and I will definitely keep your idea in mind, since I agree that those two together make a pretty hilarious combination.**


	3. Team VAYR

**Of warriors and teenagers**

Chapter III: Team VAYR

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It belongs to Roosterteeth alone.**

"A team of..."

Jaune looked at his three companions, Nora and Yang looking back full of expectation while Ruby seemed to be as uncomfortable as he was with the current situation.

"When did you guys even come up with that?"

This obviously wasn't the most clear-sighted answer, since Nora took it as an invitation to fill him in on what was going on while he got his breakfast.

"We were just talking about how cool it is that we're going to the city together and then Ruby mentioned how surprised she was that Renny wouldn't come along with me, so I told them that he always likes to sleep in on weekends..."

The knight smiled to himself at that. One of the things he and his only male teammate had in common - admittedly one of the few things - was their taken pleasure in sleeping longer than necessary. Ren mastered the art of sleep to an almost incredible level. The guy had to deal with Nora for years now after all, yet he always seemed to get his fair share in sleep every day. Sometimes he even silently started snoring in class, all the while showing absolutely no sign of falling asleep whatsoever. Everytime Jaune tried that stunt, his head would fall to the table and he'd awake rather roughly with a _thump_ and an unpleasant headache.

Not to mention the looks the respective teacher would give him.

Only now did Jaune realize that Nora was still talking. Honestly, he has been away for around a minute. At what speed would they have to talk to fit in so much content? Did Professor Oobleck show up und handed them some of his coffee?

 _DOCTOR!_

... oh, shut up, will you.

"... and then Yang asked if I ever wondered what would've happened if I wouldn't have been paired up with Renny..."

Jaune glanced at the brawler who just gave him an innocent shrug in return.

"... so I thought about how it would've been to be paired up with Pyrrha or you and decided that I would've been upset for sure but that it would be okay as long as Renny and I were on the same team..."

The blond visibly gulped at the idea of being partnered up with the young Valkyrie. He probably would have died in the first week. Either in a trainig match with her or due to extreme exhaustion. Thinking back, he probably would've died during initiation. Didn't Nora ride an Ursa back then? That alone could've easily been a little too much for him without his Aura. And knowing his luck, she would problably have decided to choose him as her ride through the forrest.

He shaked his head. So much had changed during the last months. But Nora would probably stay the same forever.

Jaune lifted his hand to get the attention of the bubbly girl on his side.

"Alright Nora, I think I got the concept, thank you." he tried to stop her never ending flow of words, what earned him grateful looks from the sisters in front of him.

"How did you even talk this much, I thought I wasn't away for more than a minute?" the knight was finally able to voice his previous thoughts.

"Well ..." Ruby decided to answer "... the biggest part of the conversation happened in her head, I think." That sounded like Nora, alright.

"Yeah, she was heading the right way with her tale though." Yang commented, before the brawlers eyes narrowed on him once more.

"Anyway, seems like you tried to get around an answer Vomit-Boy."

 _And here I hoped it would work. I shouldn't have interrupted Nora._

Looking at his fellow teammate, he decided to give Yang the answer she wanted to hear. And the only one that made sense of course, as Ruby and himself weren't possibly comparable.

"Ruby of course, she's the best leader any team could ever imagine. She's brave, competent, intelligent and always has a plan." The crimsonette seamed to live up to her name at his words as he hardly could spot where her cloak ended and her face began at the moment.

Turning his head towards the other two Huntresses, they once again showed two contrary reactions to his statement. While Yang nodded in a weird mixture between agreement, surprise and a knowing smirk, Nora gawked at him as if he'd just told her he hated pancakes.

"Whaaaaat? Why would you say that?" came her immediate questioning.

"Because it's the truth, duh." Yang cut in. "My little sis' is clearly more suitable for this whole leader thing than Vomit-Boy."

Jaune sighed. Not that she was wrong, but did she always have to add insult to injury? Ruby seemed to choose this moment to defend what little pride he had left as well as to prevent Yang and Nora from going for their throat. Seriously, why were the two of them so grave about this?

"Actually I think Jaune would make a way better leader, he's definitly better with people than I am ..."

The knight raised a brow at the girl. Since when was he good with people? Last time he checked he had been just as helpless and akward around others as the reaper.

"... he has these leadership qualities thingies that make people immediately trust his judgement of what I can only dream of ..."

He had what now? Was she joking? He was quite sure he would've noticed if people would trust his judgement more than other's. Heck, he didn't even trust his own judgement most of the time.

"... and his combat skills and reflexes are improving as well." Ruby concluded.

It was his turn to gawk now, as he tried to comprehend how the little redhead could see him so differently from what he thought of himself. Or was she just trying to distract everyone's attention from herself? That would make way more sense in any case, and he couldn't hold it against her since he understood her discomfort of beeing the center of attention completely. However, due to her praise all attention shifted back towards him, what didn't sit well with the blond at all.

Looking at the rest of his "temporal teammates", Nora beamed at Ruby while Yang deadpanned at her little sister.

"He couldn't even prevent himself from getting hit by that cake. Some leader he would be."

"Hey!" Jaune tried to object, but found himself interrupted by the ginger-haired girl beside him.

"I think we can only decide this the way the professors decided it in the first place." That of course caused everyone to look at the hammer-wielder, who just shrugged in response to the questioning glances of the others. What was she planning? Going back to the Emerald Forest so they could once again try to get themselves killed?

"It's pretty clear that Ozpin and Glynda have to give every single team an acceptable name. Therefore, I believe that the leader of the team will simply be the one whose letter stands at the beginning." she proudly declared.

" ... "

" ... "

"That ..." Jaune started, before looking at the facepalming blonde before him. "... actually makes some sort of sense."

Oh, how he wished he had a camera right now. The look on Yang's face when he said those words was absolutely priceless.

He wasn't kidding, though. What Nora just said seemed to be the most believable reason for him being the leader of team JNPR he heard so far. To think that he would ever agree with Nora...

"Ha!" said girl interrupted his thoughts. If not for his experience in how to deal with her, Jaune may have been a little bit ... irritated at how often she decided to do this today. He was by now absolutely sure that the hammer-wielding devil waited for the perfect time for her outbursts, just so she could surprise or shock as many people as possible.

By the time Jaune realised that everyone was busy talking again, they were already arguing about possible teamnames with their respective names. "They" meaning Nora and Yang. Not that anyone would've thought otherwise, right? Ruby was just sitting beside her sister and clearly wished to be somewhere else entirely right now.

 _You and me both, Rubes..._

"... how about team YARN? You know, like yarn." came Yang's suggestion. He tilted his head at the brawler.

"How does my name start with an A?"

"Your surname does." she deapanned at him in return. Fair enough.

"Ohhhh, so we can switch name and surname?" Nora chipped in, her eyes sparkling. "Well in that case, I have so many ideas! How about team NARY, team necessary, or team NARY, team nummary, or team NARC, team... oh wait, that one doesn't work."

"Yeah, would've been a bit weird anyway." Yang commented.

"Alright, then how about team NARY, team nary, that would be sort of ironic, right?"

Yang actually laughed at that. Jaune could only look from one to the other. Remnant had no idea how lucky it was that those two didn't end up in the same team.

 _And by the way, did no one else here realise that she just suggested the same order of our names three times in a row and just changed the meaning? That's just downright cheating._

After listening to Nora's first twenty suggestions, the knight decided to shift his attention back to his precious little cheesecake. Not even half a minute later, Nora suddenly stopped, a look of utter disbelief on her face, mumbling something again and again.

"Nora?" Ruby was the first to muster up the courage to ask. "Are you alright?"

The gingerheaded girl completely ignored the reaper's question and slowly rose to her feet, causing Yang and Ruby to shift in their seats, while Jaune was still to busy enjoying his cake to truly realise what's been going on.

Which is why he jumped the highest when Nora suddenly cried out in joy, before jumping on the table and shouting in the most powerful roar that Jaune had ever heard:

"I, Nora Valkyrie hereby declare this team named as team..." here she paused for dramatic effect.

"...VAYR, team Valkyrie, led by me, Nora Valkyrie, may Oum have mercy on the souls of our enemies, for we will..."

It was Jaune's time to interrupt Nora, sadly not on purpose and with a cool one-liner but with falling from his chair and gasping for air, since he choked on a piece of cake the moment Nora decided to bring her battle-cry, and was already turning blue. He was still hearing Nora singing and declaring war to the Grimm and the darkness and whatnot, so it seemed he wasn't able to interrupt her after all. Not even with his final breath...

It wasn't until his view started to fade out that he felt someone pick him up, Yang by the feeling of two certain... things pressed to his back, and than felt his ribcage getting crushed multiple times, before the Oum-forsaken piece of flabby mass shot back through his mouth and he sank to the ground, taking deep, frantical breathes.

When his vision became clear again, he was able to see a clearly worried Ruby leaning over him, obviously trying to talk to him.

"...une? Are you alright? Please tell me you're allright."

"I'm fine." He managed to say, although his voice sounded a bit hoarse. She helped him stand back up, before he took a glance at Yang, who was grinning back at him.

"Thanks, Yang." Her grin widened and he somehow already knew he made a terrible mistake.

"Anytime, Vomit-Boy..." he groaned, he just confirmed that this nickname would last forever, didn't he?

"... but how did you know it was me?"

 _Well, damnit._

He turned beet red, couldn't she just give him a brake already? He nearly died on a piece of his favorite meal, wasn't that cruel enough?

"Oh please, Xiao-Long, who else would've been able to nearly crush his ribcage in a try to save him?" a familiar, icy voice came to the rescue. Jaune swirled around to see none other than Weiss Schnee herself standing behind him, looking more than pleased with her entrance, before her look turned to the still dancing Nora, who seemingly didn't even notice what just happened.

"... Maybe there really is such a someone nearby, after all." she mumbled to herself as an answer to her own question.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as a greeting to her partner, before shrinking back in fear and pointing at Jaune.

"That wasn't my fault, I swear I had nothing to do with it." Did Weiss' corner of the mouth just quirk up? Nah, he must've imagined it.

"Oh relax Ruby, I wasn't going to blame you for anyth..." she trailed of, glaring at him.

 _Oh come on, what did I do this time? I didn't hit on her since the ball, she can't possibly still be mad at me, can she?_

Then again, this was Weiss we were talking about, who knew what she was capable of. Gulping, he tried to look her back in the eyes, just to realise she wasn't staring at him but at something behind him. Or someone. Turning around, he was once again faced with Yang, who simply winked at him.

Getting confused by this exchange, Jaune turned back, only to get smashed in the face with... another face? Hold on a second what was happening? What, who, why...

Before he could process what happened, Weiss already pulled back, before glaring at him. Yep, this time he was definitely sure she was glaring at him.

"Don't you ever dare to tell anyone what just happened." she whispered in a terrifying way. He could only nod. At this, Weiss got back up, and walked around the table, all the time glaring daggers at Yang. Jeez, if looks could kill...

Said blonde, however appeared to have the time of her life, barely holding back her laughter.

"Your face..." she snorted "...priceless." before regaining her cool and turning to the heiress. "But seriously Weiss, do you call that a kiss? You just crushed your forehead against his. You nearly killed the poor guy."

Ah, so it was a kiss. He had wondered if she had maybe just wanted to break his nose. He wasn't the most experienced one in the matter, but he was sure that a kiss shouldn't hurt this much. He lifted his fingers to his lips and retracted them.

 _Yep, I'm bleeding, that was actually to fast for my Aura._

Now that was definitely not what he imagined his first kiss to be like...

Hold on.

Why would Weiss kiss him? She made quite clear that she absolutely wasn't interested in him. He even helped her and Neptune getting together for Oum's sake! Not to mention the kiss felt just a tiny little bit... forced, so why... he groaned.

"You dared her, right?" he asked the blonde represantative of evil before him.

"Wow, you figured that out way faster than I would've expected." she seemed genuinely impressed. Even Weiss and Ruby seemed surprised. Oh come on, he wasn't that stupid.

Jaune was just about to ask the next question, but was - could it be any different? - interrupted by Nora, who chose this moment to stop with her little victory dance and to spot Weiss sitting at their table for the first time.

Her reaction was quite impressive.

She fell to her knees and cried out in agony, like one would do if he would be tortured, before pointing a finger at Weiss and screaming:

"Nooo. You can't be here. This is team VAYR. We have no room for you."

Weiss seemed confused about Nora's reaction, while Jaune didn't even bother feeling anything at the moment, this morning has been way to extreme even for this schools measure.

 _Prepared for everything that Beacon throws at you, eh?_

... what was the punishment for murdering your own subconsciousness?

"Team VAYR?" Weiss reluctantly asked.

"That's the name, Nora came up with for the team of us for." Ruby clarified.

"Why would you need a teamname?" Weiss wondered.

"Because, for today we are a team." Nora replied loudly. "And since teams can only consist of four students, there will be no extraspace for you. Besides, it would totally destroy our cool name."

"We could just think of another name?" Ruby tried to suggest, but was cut off by her own partner even before the Valkyrie could respond.

"Don't worry, I think I will be perfectly fine without being a member of team... Valkyrie." the heiress stated with a flat look on her face.

Yang just shrugged as a response "Take it or leave it."

There was a brief pause, before Jaune decided to speak up.

"So, Weiss, what brings you here so early anyway, I didn't take you as someone who would like comics too much." he adressed at the white-haired girl, who just snorted in response.

"Surely not. But Neptune loves them and he asked me if I was willing to accompany him." she replied. That made sense at least, he could easily imagine the blue haired guy to be a comic-freak.

"Oh, I bet he would love the story of how you kissed Jaune." came Yang's malicious voice. Weiss slowly, _very_ slowly turned to face the brawler, while Jaune saw his life flashing before his eyes.

It was depressingly short and eventless.

 _That's what she said._

... oh come on, I'm about to die, at least give me some sort of a break here, alright.

"Alright guys, that's enough, don't you think?" Ruby's voice reached his ears and he opened his eyes with new hopes, only to see the little reaper standing between the laughing Yang and the outright furious Weiss, trying to prevent the heiress from killing her sister.

 _I need to change the topic soon, or I will never get my X-Ray and Vav special editions. Come on Jaune, think, think, think..._

"Y-yeah, about that..." Jaune started and attracted the attention of all four killer-machines.

"Why did you guys play truth or dare in the first place?"

Ruby seemed as eager to change the topic as he was, as she immediately perked up from between Yang and Weiss and responded.

"Oh, Yang said it would be a good idea for distraction after the Breach." the crimsonette answered. Jaune nodded to himself, he was kind of expecting something like that, things like distracting her friends so they could focus later on again seemed to be sort of Yang's speciality.

"How did you get Weiss to agree with your idea though? I always thought she would rather die before playing something so 'profane and inadequate', not to mention as possibly humilating as truth or dare." The knight truly had some difficulties imagining the heiress to participate in some futile game.

At that, the heiress only sat down with a "Hrmpf" and Yang only shrugged at his question with a smirk. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

"She did kind of complain about it at first. But I managed to ... " if possible her grin turned even more sly. " ... convince her to participate nonetheless." Jaune eyes widened at the idea of how Yang may have threatened the white-haired girl into the game. If anything, Ruby's short laughter at the mention of it proved it to have been interesting to watch at least. The look Weiss was giving both of them reminded him that he was trying to keep the peace, though and kept him from asking.

"And in the end she was just as happy for the distraction as anyone else." the crimsonette concluded.

"Save for this last dare of yours." said girl hissed in Yang's direction. Funny, she just sounded like Blake, hissing like that. It probably wouldn't be very wise to tell her that right know, though.

"Alright, so far so good, but why did you dare Ruby to throw a piece of cake at me and Weiss to... you know? That seems to be a little randomn to me."

"You're talking about something being too randomn while sitting beside her?" Yang responsed while pointing at Nora who was currently licking her plate clean, before flashing them all one of her happy grins. Huh, seemed like he was able to see the differences in her smiles after all.

"Fair enough. But I don't have to expect any more surprises throughout the day from your little game, have I?"

Yang's grin told him to run as fast and far away as possible right now, but he only managed a weak gulping sound.

"Oh, you will see Lady-killer." she replied with a wink, from her side he could once again hear Ruby stiftle her laughter and even Weiss smirked at him. "You will see."

This was going to be a very long day.

"Alright, team VAYR and Weiss, it's time we left, guess you have to take the rest of your cake with you, Jauney." Nora surprisingly came to his aid, though he doubted that she did it on purpose.

Looking down at the rest of his cake, Jaune could still feel the lump in his throat. That didn't necessarily make him want to eat any more.

"I think I pass, so if anyone of you guys want some, feel free to..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence before rose petals floated all around him and he was faced with a completely empty plate. When he looked up he saw Ruby back in her seat, munching at the rest of the cake, while Weiss shot her a disgusted glance. He could just stare at the girl in awe. How could any human being possibly be so fast. Or eat that much.

When she realized that he stared at her, the crimsonette blushed again.

"Wha?" she asked with her mouth still full, at what Jaune could only laugh.

"Nothing Rubes, you just never cease to amaze me." he replied, at what the girl blushed even more and her sister started laughing frantically. Strange.

He shook his head to clean his mind. He still had fifteen minutes left, so it was time to go back to his dorm room now and change into some clean clothes. And to leave this madness behind for a few minutes at least.

"Anyway, I'm going to my dorm to change, meet you at the airship-station." he took his leave, not without Nora screaming something about team Valkyrie and Yang saying something about Vomit-Boy of course, but he didn't really listen. He was more busy thinking about what Yang might have in store for him today, if her smirk from before was anything to go by. Just as he was about to leave the cafeteria however, his attention was drawn to his friends' table one last time.

"Hey Weiss, what do you think Neptune would say if I showed him the pictures I took yesterday?"

"OH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, XIAO-LONG!".

This was going to be a _very_ long day, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone and welcome back to the third chapter of "Of warriors and teenagers" and the first one of 2016. The next one or two chapters will center around team Valkyrie's (and Weiss) trip to Vale and their fight for the limited editions of X-Ray and Vav. What do you think, is Jaune going to be lucky?**

 **After that, well I guess we'll see what comes to mind, you are free to share any ideas if you want, although I of course can't guarantee you to make use of every suggestion since I'm still not planning to let this story deviate from canon.**

 **As mentioned the last times, I would appreciate any form of opinion or advices concerning my writing, so if you find the time, please leave a review. Thank you all very much.**

 **Numb3rs96**


End file.
